This fic got cancelled
by Dark enchanter
Summary: What it say's in the title; here are all the bits from the fics that got cancelled. Updates irregularly, due to its nature.


WEll, you may be wondering, what is all this about? Well ladies and gentlewhatevers, this is my dumping ground, the place for all the fic bits which I like, but really have no other place to go. My note book, if you will. I don't promice anything in here to actually be good, but it proves that I actually do work on fics more often then you think, I just upload less than half of my productivity. This is just something for me to update every now and again every time I have a imperfect fic on my hands.

This first piece is the first chapter from my fic "corruption" which I started well over a year and a half ago (!!) but never finished, because the second chapter was completely shit. I mean, really. But I kinda like this opening, it works okay on it's own. So here it is. Don't ever expect it to get continued, cause it won't.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this pairing, which was invented by Solitary Shadow. Everything else belongs to Namco.**

**Corruption**

It had been five years. Five long agonizing years. Lolo lay on her bed, facing the ceiling, just trying to think of anything good that had happened these last five years. Nothing, nothing good had happened. Not since Klonoa had last left. For the first few months after his disappearance at the end of the dream champ tournament, she was certain that he was going to return soon, she would just have to be patient. But, as time passed, doubt grew, slowly eating away the hope that rested within her, slowly ate away at her. And now it was five years to the day. And no-one even seemed to remember except her.

She didn't really want to face the others feeling like this, especially as they'd ask her what was wrong, not even caring enough to remember this bitter anniversary. They never did, after the first one. Then, it became a dead memory to them, something lurking below the surface, never to be mentioned or thought of again. They thought if they forgot about the problem it would just go away, and for them, it had. They didn't care, they got on with their lives. But she couldn't. She could never move on.

She went downstairs, not too concerned about running into anyone, Popka was out doing the shopping, and Leorina and Tat were both out working. She always found it strange how she ended up living with the pair, when she had dropped out of her priestess training, they offered her temporary lodgings till she got back on her feet, and that was a few years ago now.

She grabbed her handbag and checked the contents. Her purse had a few dreamstones left, enough to tide her over till next week when she got paid. She had a part-time job at a small corner store, it was the best she could do at present, but she wasn't really complaining, it got her by. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door, locking it behind her. Hopefully Popka remembered to bring his key with him, otherwise he'd be stuck waiting for Leorina to get back. It was about seven o'clock now, and she often worked late.

She found herself wandering the town aimlessly, looking for somewhere she could just sit alone and think, but everywhere she looked was brimming with people, each of them with friends, family or lovers. No-one alone. It was only after wandering down what must have been over a dozen identical streets that she came across just the place. It was some kind of western-saloon style bar, and it looked pretty deserted. Not the sort of place she'd normally find herself, but it was quiet and empty-looking, so should do just fine.

She pushed open the swinging double-doors and stepped inside. Practically everything was made of wood, and there were a few stuffed animal heads mounted on the walls. The wide emptiness of the place made every sound a hundred times greater, magnifying her footsteps to those of an elephant. There was only one customer in the whole building, who currently seated at the bar, head bowed, drinking shots. She sat a few seats away from him on one of the barstools and turned to the man behind the bar, who looked a little on edge.

"You look a little young to be in here, missy. Got any ID?" The barkeep spoke before she could even address him. She frowned, the man was right, she was only just seventeen. She turned to leave, realising that she would not be allowed to stay without buying something, when she heard the other man speak.

"Let her 'ave a little somethin' bud, I'll vouch for 'er." He gave a wide smile and turned back to his drinks, downing another glass in one go.

The bartender turned round and asked her what she'd like. She ordered the least-alcoholic thing they had (which was still pretty strong) and moved a few seats along to sit with the man.

"Um... thank you, for what you just did. It was really nice of you." The man turned around to look at her, fixing her with a piercing stare.

"It wasn' anythin' personal, if that's what y'ur suggestin'." He was about to turn away, when suddenly she recognised him as...

"Guntz?" Her eyes widened in shock, and fear. She hadn't expected to run into him again, especially not on this night. She found herself breathing heavily, recalling his actions the last time they had met. Anger rose up inside her like a volcano ready to erupt, and she didn't think she could hold it in. Eye's narrowed, and hands and teeth clenched in a poor attempt to hold it in, but it was too late. Eventually it reached critical mass, and she slapped him hard across the face, nearly knocking him clean off of his stool. The bartender and bar-maid both ducked behind the counter, not wanting to get hit by any stray gunshots from when Guntz started firing his weapons.

But no shots came. Instead, the hunter grinned wickedly and set himself back comfortably on the stool. "Always good ta see a broad with a little fire." The barkeep and maid stood up again, fairly confident that they were safe. "So, what ya got 'gainst me, I set fire ta y'ur house or somethin'?" He let out a low chuckle, gaze still firmly on the girl in front of him.

"You shot my best friend, he's lucky to still be alive." She ground out, not sure if she should hit him a second time.

"He should coun' 'is blessin's, I must 'ave 'ad bad aim that day." He took another drink, and it was surprising he was still upright at this point, let alone coherent, but the alcohol seemingly had no effect on him, aside from the slurred speech, of course. "That still don' 'elp much, I shoot a lot of people. You'se goin' to hav'ta narrow it down some more." He swayed a little, but righted himself in time. "Drink up." He gestured towards her drink.

She tentatively took a sip of the glass, not really liking the strong taste or smell, but continued out of politeness, and worry. Most people didn't talk this long with Shinigami Guntz without injury. "It was five years ago, at the dream champ tournament. In the semi-finals, remember?" The statement started off civil enough, but she quickly remembered how angry she was supposed to be at the bounty hunter, and her voice took on a threatening tone at the end.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes lit up in realisation. "Ah, yes, I remember now. ''Twas only business ma dear, ya didn' expect me ta jus' give it up jus' cuz you'se a girl, did ya now?" It was becoming really hard to understand him now, the alcohol was starting to take hold in a big way. Lolo placed her finished glass down on the bar, and Guntz called out the bartender to give her another one, insisting it be put on his tab.

"Buying me a drink isn't going to make me forget everything you've done you know." Regardless, she took a large gulp of her drink, not really feeling like pursuing the issue any further. She wasn't sure whether it was just the alcohol speaking or not, but he really didn't seem all that bad. Maybe it was just business.

"Who says I wuz buyin' it for you. A just gotta spend a lot o' money in 'ere, to make up for the lack o' customers. 'Aving me in ain't too good for business, and I don' want them callin' the cops on me, munitions cost a lot more than a few drinks, let meh tell ya." He explained, before grabbing several fistfuls of nuts from the bar and cramming them into his mouth, no doubt trying to help sober himself up a little.

"Are you sure that's why you do it, and you don't just feel a little guilty for the lack of business?"

"The golden death don' feel sorry for nobody, ya here?" He followed the mouthful of nuts down with another shot... so much for sobering up.

"But how could anyone have that much disposable income? I have to get by on a few hundred dreamstones a week, and you can just buy drinks for anybody you please?" Her second glass hit the counter with a loud 'chink'as she finished.

"Because my dear," he paused slightly for emphasis, flashing a _w i d e_ grin that showed off several teeth, "today's pay day." He snapped his fingers and ordered another drink to be poured. Lolo was unsure of how many she could have, never really having had much of a chance to go out drinking like this. Most she'd ever had was a glass or two of something weak with Leo back at the house. Not that she was thinking much of her friends back home at this point, they were planted right at the back of her mind, along with the very reason she had even came here.

Past that point, the events of the evening were a blur, there being a few more drinks and much small talk regarding their lives. It was probably for the best that Lolo wouldn't remember some of Guntz's tales when she woke up, as chances are she'd never sleep again. Eventually, the drinks finally took their toll and Lolo passed out, falling, thankfully slumping over the bar, instead of onto the floor.

"I guess I should be callin' this a night then." Guntz dropped quite a substantial amount of dreamstones in front of the barkeeper. "You c'n keep the change."

"Um... all right. But what do you want me to do with her?" He gestured towards Lolo. "I can't leave an under-age girl passed out like this, people will start asking questions..." Guntz shot him a glare that left him cowering, put picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder regardless.

"You owe me fuh this one bud." He declared before marching out of the saloon with Lolo, muttering under his breath.

It was only a few minutes walk to his temporary lodgings, a tiny little motel tucked away near the edge of the town, the sort of place the police fear to tread. He walked straight in, catching the stares of the staff thanks to the unconscious girl he was currently carrying. Using his free hand, he unholstered a handgun and pointed it at the nearest employee.

"You didn' see anythin', right?" The woman nodded quickly, the others following suit. "Good." With that settled, he made his way up the stairs to his room.

It was a fairly simple room, containing just about everything he'd need; bed, TV, couch, just the necessities. It didn't have many personal belongings, a few jackets and sets of tight-fitting pants piled up in a corner (Guntz being far too lazy to hang them up), a stash of weapons large enough to arm a small army, and several sets of bullets on his bedside table, glistening in the light offered by a small bulb hanging from the ceiling.

He dumped Lolo unceremoniously on the couch before leaving to visit the bathroom down the hall. Several minutes later, upon return, he took off his jacket and belt, slinging them to the other side of the room, when suddenly something occurred to him. He walked over to the sleeping form of the ex-priestess and grabbed hold of her dress, roughly pulling it down just far enough to expose her breasts. Reaching out a hand, he softly poked a finger into the flesh of her left breast, letting it sink in slightly, before moving it in a circle around the nipple. After a few seconds, he removed the probing finger and gave the now erect nipple a small lick with the tip of his tongue. Frowning slightly, he pulled the dress back up and walked towards his own bed, dropping his pants on the way there.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." He muttered before collapsing onto the bed.

**Ending: Lolo continues to drink with Guntz, sleeps with him and has an on-off relationship despite him being a psychotic killer** **and Leo objecting. In the end, Klonoa returns, but Lolo decides to stay with Guntz.  
**

Basically an attempt to work off the themes started in SS's Nightmare, but in the end, didn't go anywhere. Ah well. Expect more of my rubbish soon, whenever it becomes available. Peace.


End file.
